


Ice, Fire, and Lightning

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Len and Mick like Barry. They decided to court him. He agrees to it. When Joe finds out he isn't impressed. He tries everything he can do to stop the relationship from growing and Iris is with him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Ice, Fire, and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Barry)

Barry was enjoying his day off. He went to a few museums since it had been awhile since he went to one for fun. Usually it was to stop Captain Cold and his minions. It had been a blast. When it was about time for dinner he had left the building only for an alpha to come up to him.

“Hello omega.” He smirked.

“Uh hi.” Barry said awkwardly. ‘Not again.’

“Come back to my place for some fun.” He said.

“No thank you.” He said.

“Excuse me?” The alpha said in shock.

“I’m sorry but no thank you. I’m not interested.” He said.

“You are turning me down?” He said in disbelief.

“Yes.” Barry tried to move away but the man grabbed his arm.

“I don’t think so. You misunderstood me. I wasn’t giving you a choice.” He told the omega. “You are coming with me.”

“I said no!” He glared at the alpha.

He released Barry and pushed him onto the ground. “Then I’ll take you here.” He sneered.

“I don’t think so.” Leonard Snart said as he grabbed the Alpha.

“Let me go!” He yelled.

“No.” Despite the struggling Len had no trouble dragging him out of sight.

“You okay Allen?” Mick Rory asked as he helped the omega up.

“Yeah. Thanks Rory.” He said to the beta.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at him.

“You guys aren’t planning on robbing the museum are you?” He asked.

“No. We were on our way home when we saw you.” He said. ‘I can’t wait for you to be ours.’

“Good. I really don’t want to do that on my day off.” He admitted. ‘Shit. He smells really good.’ He thought.

Mick chuckled. “I bet.”

“He okay?” Len asked when he returned.

“Yes.” He told the alpha.

“He’s right here and thanks Snart.” He said.

“You’re welcome Scarlet.” He smiled at him. ‘No way am I letting any asswhole have you. You belong to Mick and I. Well hopefully.’

“Let’s get you some food.” Mick said as he dragged him to the car.

“Wait what?” The brunette omega looked at Len for help.

“You heard him. You need food.” He smirked in amusement.

“But… but… but-” Barry looked between the two in shock.

“Get in.” Mick said as he pushed the younger male in the car. ‘He’s so cute when he’s confused.

“Hey!” He said as Mick sat down beside him. “What is happening? Are you two sick or something?”

“No.” The beta answered as Len got behind the wheel.

“What is wrong with you two then?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” The blue eyed alpha asked.

“First I’m a CSI and your criminals. Second I’m the Flash and your criminals. Don’t you two see the problem?” He asked.

“No.” The two villains said together.

Barry started at the two of them. Their behavior the past few months was strange. Everyone thought he was overthinking things but he knew he wasn’t. They were giving him odd looks when they fought. If they saw him when he wasn’t dressed as the Flash and he wasn’t at work they would open doors for him. Now they were going to feed him.

‘What’s wrong with them?’ He wondered.

“You okay Red?” Len asked.

“I’m not the ones taking my enemy to lunch.” He said.

“You will next time.” Mick said.

“What?” He seriously wondered what he was missing.

“Here we are.” Len said.

“Let’s go Doll.” Mick said.

“Doll?” That was new.

Len pulled the omega out of the car and into the safe house. He had the speedster sit down on the couch before going into the kitchen. Mick sat down next to Barry. He turned on the tv and began watching. The omega finally realized what was going on and looked at the beta.

“Are you courting me?” He asked.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Oh.” Barry blushed and looked at the tv.

“You okay with that?” He asked.

“Surprisingly yes.” He said.

“Good.” He smiled at that.

“Yeah.”

The two watched tv in silence. Eventually Len left the kitchen. He looked at the two for a minute before smiling.

“Foods done.” He said.

“Great.” Barry said as he stood.

“Okay.” Mick turned the tv off.

“So you figure it out Red?” Len asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“And?” He asked as they went to the kitchen table.

“Yes.” He blushed again.

“Good.” The alpha kissed his cheek before he could sit causing his blush to darken.

He avoided eye contact as he sat down. “Y-yeah.”

“Eat up.” Len said.

“O-okay.”

Len and Mick smiled at him as they began eating. Nothing more was said. Once done they took him home.


End file.
